Not Right
by DireAfterglow
Summary: It's been a while and Naruto feels like something is not right... Yaoi, NarutoxSasuke


-1"...Sa-....Sasuke...Something doesn't...feel right..."

His breaths are strained and broken because Sasuke is pushing in, so strangely slow and gentle. The sun is only starting to rise through the bedside window and Naruto is biting into the pillow then, anything he wanted to say stifled into the soft down as Sasuke sinks in to the hilt.

Sasuke doesn't answer with words, only lets his hands trace patters over Naruto's arched back, runs his tongue across a wound already healed from their training only hours before. Each tiny scar pressed with a startlingly soft kiss as Sasuke rocks his hips back, then in, earning a string of gasped obscenities from the blonde on his knees before him.

He is pressing into Naruto for what seems an eternity and Naruto can barely stand it, nails clawed into the messy bed sheets as he feels every inch of Sasuke moving within him. He feels the gentle pressure of a mouth that is always too silent, and even then all he can hear are Sasuke's quietly panting breaths above his own increasing moans.

Only after hours of gentle touch and almost nervous breaths does Sasuke take him at a pace far more familiar, pushing Naruto roughly into the mattress, making the blonde writhe and groan as their hips clash and Sasuke's teeth press deep marks into Naruto's skin.

Naruto feels himself coming and tenses with a gasp, and something just feels terribly wrong.

---------------

"...Sasuke, something doesn't feel right..."

They're laying in a field, naked as they day they were born, bodies sheened with sweat from their frantic grinding of bodies and muscles exhausted from a day-long mission. Sasuke doesn't answer, rolling away coldly from the blonde at his side, and Naruto idly glances over the bites and claw marks he left down Sasuke's spine. He leans in to lick at one particularly dark bruise and feels Sasuke stiffen, as if anticipating something.

Naruto sighs, propping his head up on his elbow and relishing in the dull throb of his cock that had been so deep inside of Sasuke only moments before. He feels himself stir in interest and wonders if a second time would even be possible, but Sasuke is already moving further away and Naruto doubts he wants to be touched.

Sasuke is rigidly getting dressed and Naruto lays flat on his back, feeling the grass tickling the back of his neck and his naked sides. Sasuke doesn't even look at him afterwards anymore and Naruto can't help but shake the feeling that things aren't getting better.

He tries to convince himself that the fact that Sasuke let him hold him today meant something more, but as Sasuke walks wordlessly away he feels oddly sick to his stomach.

---------------

"Sasuke. Something doesn't feel right."

Naruto is looking Sasuke right in the eye as he says it, his body curled up over Sasuke's, pinning him to the mattress with his body and with his stare. Naruto knots his fingers into Sasuke's hair and Sasuke's eyes slide listlessly closed, his hips moving as he tries to impale himself on Naruto's slick cock.

Naruto pulls back only slightly, his heart beating loud in his ears and his limbs shaking as he tries to restrain himself from pressing forward, pressing in. He licks his lips, breaths stilted as Sasuke sighs and readjusts his legs. Above the sounds of them all Naruto can hear is the rain on the roof tiles, running down the dirty glass of his window.

Sasuke digs his nails into Naruto's back and Naruto shivers, looking out the window as lightning spreads a trembling light in the clouds miles away. By the time he hears the lightning Sasuke is biting at his shoulder, at his neck, trying to pull Naruto into himself. He almost gives in but stops himself, fingers moving down to wind around Sasuke's neck in a half-threat.

"Sasuke," He starts again, though his thought process is instantly derailed when Sasuke presses into his grasping hands, increasing the pressure. Naruto's nostrils flare when Sasuke's eyes slip barely open, looking up at him as his next breath becomes shallow. Naruto feels his face heat up and his cock becoming unbearably hard just a moment before he's thrusting in, slow and deep as he clutches Sasuke's neck tighter.

They fuck rough and hard and they're both barely breathing by the time they come. Naruto collapses on top of Sasuke, arms wrapped around him tight as he wonders how much longer they can be like this.

---------------

"Sasuke, I can't do this anymore."

Naruto's words our grit out past blood and gravel as Sasuke grips at the back of his neck, holding him down on the ground. Naruto struggles for leverage but Sasuke won't relent, already busy clawing down the back of Naruto's pants. As he feels himself exposed Naruto snarls, clawing into the ground and feeling the dirt giving between his nails. Sasuke offers little respite as Naruto claws into the earth beneath them, his struggles useless as Sasuke draws himself out, pushes himself in.

Sasuke has done nothing to make the entrance easier and Naruto hisses out in pain, his breathing labored as Sasuke presses harder on the back of his neck. He jerks back only to be slammed to the ground again, the wound in his lips splitting open with the impact and sending a fresh metallic taste over his tongue.

The pain is only a slight distraction from the way Sasuke is moving inside of him, his thrusts deep and even and far too controlled. Knowing he had already long lost Naruto changes tactic, his legs spreading further as he tries to press back into Sasuke, his own hips far less inhibited than Sasuke's. Sasuke seems startled at first before his hands are at Naruto's waist, rocking into Naruto at the wild pace that Naruto prefers.

It starts to rain and it never deters them, the water only washing away the blood and dirt and sweat. Naruto feels himself rolled onto his back, muddied hands now grasping at any part of Sasuke he can touch. Sasuke's skin is cool to the touch but his mouth is hot when it meets Naruto's in a bruising kiss, his tongue flicking out as he tastes blood.

Naruto watches Sasuke's face as Sasuke comes, his brow furrowed and his lips red as he makes a noise that sounds almost agonized. Naruto reaches down to stroke himself, panting furiously as he jerks himself to completion, and he knows there's nothing more he can do.

---------------

"Sasuke, I won't do this anymore."

Sasuke is half naked, sitting on the bed and staring up at Naruto, who's already half way out the door. Naruto is livid and his voice is far more serious than either of them are used to. Naruto seems surprised at the way his words came out but is too strong in his conviction and far too emotional to back down now.

When Sasuke starts to shrug back into his clothing Naruto clenches his teeth, feeling maddened by Sasuke's coldness, at his unnatural composure. He wishes he could hit him but knows it won't do any good-- he's hit before only to be hit back, either that or the violent touch would always lead to something more. Naruto holds himself back while Sasuke stands up, blank-faced and fully dressed. For once it seems that Sasuke's actually heard Naruto, but that fact offers little relief as Sasuke brushes past Naruto, walking out the door.

There's a brief moment that Naruto considers calling him back, dragging him back, doing whatever it takes to make Sasuke _stay_. But then Naruto remembers that getting Sasuke to stay is what he's been trying to do all along. Sasuke has already been gone since before it all began.

_END_


End file.
